The present disclosure relates generally to controllers, including appliance controllers, and more particularly to controllers having user interfaces with input switches or sensors, e.g., pushbuttons or touch pad keys. The disclosure is more specifically directed to a controller arrangement which is intuitive to use and which eliminates sources of confusion and mistake in operation. The disclosure is also directed to an arrangement for the display of the controller to be simple with the operating keys that are not required for a given operation to be blanked out and disabled.
One example of an appliance controller is a programmable thermostat which is intended to control operation of an HVAC system, which may include a furnace, air conditioner, heat pump, fan, etc. These appliance controllers are capable of being programmed, i.e., having a settable schedule for changing the thermostat set points for heating and cooling for various times on the different days of the week, typically as a means of avoiding needless heating or cooling of the living quarters when the occupants are absent. Thermostats and other appliance controllers may have numerous functional controls to program or regulate and increasing number of features of the HVAC system, such as relative humidity, fan speed, compressor speed, etc, with operational and programming choices becoming more complex as a result. The resulting complexity of the control interface often has a negative impact on the user experience.
More specifically, although many homeowners have programmable thermostats installed in their homes, many homeowners do not bother to program them properly. This happens largely because the process for programming the thermostat with the set points for different times and days is too complex to be easily followed. In most cases, the operations guide that may have been provided by the manufacturer is lost or misplaced, or is itself too difficult for the homeowner to follow. The need for a design that would make the control interface more intuitive, and guide the homeowner through the programming process is one problem that has needed to be addressed.
There are many other examples of appliances whose control interface could or should be made simpler, and less baffling to the user, and one such example is the multi-function microwave oven, although that is but one of many appliances that could benefit from the approaches taken here.
Thus an unmet need exists to design appliance controllers with more convenient, non-confusing, intuitive user interfaces.